


clear and sweet is my soul

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for valar_morekinks meme. Prompt from Anon: Jon x Sansa, pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	clear and sweet is my soul

The black straps of the harness made an enticing contrast to her ivory skin, Jon noted as he pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses along the juncture of her thighs, dipping his tongue beneath the leather to graze her clit. He closed his lips around the nub, humming with pleasure as Sansa carded her fingers through his hair as he sucked. After a few moments, she gently pulled his head away and tipped his chin up. "As lovely as that is, darling, it's not what you asked for so sweetly the last time you had your head between my thighs. But that was so thoughtful, I think you deserve some attention. Stand up for me, handsome. Parade rest."

Jon did as he was bid, standing ramrod straight: legs spread, shoulders back, hands folded behind his back, and eyes facing forward. Sansa kissed his cheek, his jaw, continuing down his neck and collar in a heated path, continuing down his chest. Caressing hands ghosted around his nipples, lower and lower still until they were lightly caressing his ribcage, his hips, down to his thighs.

She kissed his neck as her fingers wrapped around his erection, sliding up and down in slow, long strokes that had Jon struggling not to buck and writhe against her. His hands clenched tightly together as Sansa gracefully knelt before him and took his cock into her mouth.

A strangled sound escaped Jon’s mouth as she worked him, his hips moving with shallow thrusts into the exquisite pressure and wet warmth surrounding his sex. Sansa moved off him just as the pleasure was threatening to unravel every tendril of control he had left. Sweaty and panting, Jon still heroically maintained his position, earning a bright smile of approval from Sansa as she climbed back on her feet, discreetly wiping the corner of her mouth.

She pet his hair, lightly scratching her nails against his scalp just the way he liked. “You did so wonderfully, Jon, you and that beautiful cock of yours. You’ve been so patient, I think it’s time your patience was rewarded.” Jon licked his lips in anticipation, his eyes wide and dark as the pupils were fully blown with arousal. “On the bed, my love. Hands and knees. Head down, ass up.”

Again, Jon obeyed without hesitation, content to lay prostrate and listen to the faint shuffles of Sansa moving about. He hummed with content as a warm hand smoothed down his back, soothing the tension and trembling anticipation had brought to his muscles. She dropped a few kisses to his spine, gently encouraging him to part his thighs, letting her rest in the resulting V.

The cleft between his cheeks was already wet and slick with lubrication from their previous foreplay, she felt it best to be safer than sorry. She popped the cap to the lube bottle and slicking her fingers, sliding first one and then two inside him, wrapping her free hand around his straining erection. Her thumb ran from base to tip and back again and Jon groaned from the double stimulation as she scissored her fingers, hitting the sweet spot that had him trembling in pleasured anticipation.

“Relax for me, lover,” she instructed, coating the dildo liberally before pressing the head to his entrance. There was momentary discomfort as she slid inside him, but Jon released a long breath, letting his muscles relax, and it quickly passed. As his body adjusted, priority became the ache in his groin, stimulated by the pressure against his prostate. Jon shifted restlessly, pushing his hips back in silent plea.

Sansa’s movements were slow and jerky at first, but her confidence grew every time Jon arched his back to meet every hesitant thrust. She shifted her angle and Jon’s body quivered with sudden pleasure, spine straightening as if suddenly struck by a livewire. Sansa had found the right spot, one she sought to stimulate with each stroke as she started a strong, steady rhythm, realizing idly she had to give her lover credit for his stamina. Already she could feel herself flagging, her abdominals beginning to burn with exertion; it was fortunate that Jon didn’t seem like he’d last much longer. She knew just the key to get there.

“Sweet Jon, you’re so gorgeous like this. Open and relaxed as you take my cock. It makes me so happy that I can made you feel so good. You’re always so good to me, Jon. You take such good care of me…let me take care of you?” She reached between them, giving his cock a few choice strokes. “I love you, Jon. Come for me now.”

Jon half-shouted, half-sobbed with relief as he shook and shuddered, the world going white before his eyes as he spilled his release onto the towel Sansa had so thoughtfully laid out beneath them. His knees buckled, and Sansa had the presence of mind to encourage him to roll over onto a second towel. He lay there in a recovering daze as Sansa went about taking care of the strap-on and retreating briefly to the ensuite bathroom.

His heartbeat slowed and his breath grew steadier, his body growing languid and heavy with satiated satisfaction. Sansa returned with a damp washcloth, wiping him down and disposing of the soiled linen before returning to the bed.

She combed her fingers through his sweat-damp hair, Jon murmuring contently and nuzzling against her hip. Sansa smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his temple. “Are you feeling?”

Jon stretched, taking in a breath and sighing contently as he found that body and mind both felt calm and clear. He lifted his head the little that he could to give her a lazy smile. “Fantastic. A little wrung-out, but fantastic.”

“I’m glad.” She shifted around to lay down beside him, resting her head against his chest and laying her arm around his waist. “I already know I’ll barely be able to move in the morning, so I’m glad it was worth it.”

Jon kissed her hair and chuckled, imagining how sore he would be in certain places come morning, “Sooooooo worth it.”


End file.
